Tag min hånd
by Danernes mark
Summary: Denmark cuts and is on the edge of death. Can the Nordics save him in time? Oneshot.


Tag min hånd

Summary: Denmark cuts and is on the edge to death. Can the nordics help him in time? Oneshot.

 **The titel means "Take my hand" it's a song by Sarah West, you've got to listen to it while reading this. I think it fits Denmark so well, and it's weird that I haven't noticed that before, since this song is one of my favorite songs. Translation of the song is in the story :D**

 **I do not own anything, at all... unfortunately….**

He walks into the meeting room. He looks tired and pale, and his smile doesn't reach up to his eyes. He looks worn out. Almost…. A ghost. Nobody notices him, and he sinks down in his seat. He's lost in his thoughts, and he doesn't notice the stares he get's. He doesn't even notice that they started the meeting. It's first when Germany says the words "Well, see you next time in Helsinki" he realises that he's been in his own world the whole entire meeting.

 _ **Can they see me?**_

 _ **\- I'm right here**_

 _ **Can't they see me?**_

 _ **Or are they all doing it on purpose?**_

He see's the nordics going out of the room, and thinks about going after them. No he's tired, he doesn't have to do this today. He wants them to love him. That's all he wants. But is it that simple? He was kind of a jerk to them once, but it was only because he wanted them to be together. A family.

 _ **Because they don't like me**_

 _ **The way I am**_

 _ **Everything is falling apart and disappears**_

 _ **I've lost everything I know of**_

When he walks up to his car, he slips a last glanse over to the nordics before driving home. His hands feel sweaty, and when he drives past a cliff, he thinks of how easy it would be to just turn the wheel, and crash. Of course he doesn't do that, but the thought hangs in his mind for the rest of the drive home.

He quickly makes his way inside of his giant house, and sighs. Home, finally. But he shouldn't feel relieved. He's alone. And all he wants is to be with the nordics. Together. To be a family. But he can't get that. And therefore he must suffer. Alone.

 _ **But take my hand, then I'll go with you**_

 _ **When your courage fails you and everything you fear is right here**_

 _ **Come take my hand and I'll go with you**_

 _ **See your life, it's waiting for no-one but you**_

 _ **If you dare**_

He's alone. In front of him stands his own reflection. In his hand is the well known knife, that have been his best friend for a century. Blood driples from his arms, and lands in the now red sink. Soon the red blends with water, tears. He looks up, and see's wet tears dropping furiously from his broken face. He feel dizzy, and he falls to his knee's. He strike a line through his skin one more time, before closing his eyes.

 _ **The knife is touching me once again**_

 _ **But the pain disappears when I hurt myself**_

 _ **I'm longing for more love**_

 _ **I'm isolating myself**_

 _ **I'm hoping for more short days**_

They don't remember how they got there, only that they were worried. They knock on the big wooden door, but when they doesn't get any answer, Sweden kicks the door open. They felt that something was wrong. The curtains was drawn, and the house was silent. To silent. They makes their way up to the second floor. They check the bedrooms, and at last make their ways to the bathroom. Finland opens the door, and no one was reacy for the sight before them. Denmark.

 _ **But take my hand, then I'll go with you**_

 _ **When your courage fails you and everything you fear is right here**_

 _ **Come take my hand and I'll go with you**_

 _ **See your life, it's waiting for no-one but you**_

 _ **If you dare**_

They rush over to him, and try to shake him to wake up. But he doesn't. Denmark's body is lying lifeless on the cold bathroom floor. And that's when they realise it. He's dead. They're late. It's their fault. When the police arrives they see four people hugging a lifeless body. Sweden is holding the lifeless body, and Iceland is gripping his hand. They were too late. And it's their fault.

 **A/N: Wow, that was sad… Well, I hope U liked it (and the song) XD Please review, I love reviews! 3**


End file.
